La crainte de l'ange
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 9! Missing scene. Voici la conversation complète entre Dean et Castiel lorsque le chasseur écoute Ezekiel et se sépare de Castiel.


**Bonjour! Après l'épisode d'hier soir (enfin, ce matin à 5h...) je me décide à vous pondre ce petit OS sur la séparation de Castiel et Dean. NO PAIRING! Oh, et, pour ceux et celles qui en doutent...SPOILER ALERT!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore x)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Castiel restait muet sur sa chaise alors qu'une parole résonnait dans son esprit. Une voix qui lui demandait, qui lui ordonnait, de partir. La voix de son ancien protégé qui était désormais son protecteur, drôle d'ironie en passant. C'était la voix de Dean, qui le tuait à petit feu en lui demandant expressément de s'en aller. Il n'avait pas encore donné de raison, mais rien qu'en le regardant de ses yeux bleus fatigués, Castiel sut qu'il n'aurait pas droit à une quelconque explication, ce qui lui fit du mal. Il sentait que son ami lui cachait quelque chose, et pouvait déjà savoir que cette chose là avait un rapport avec ce qui se passait.

-Dean, je...où vais-je aller si je dois partir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait aisément sa tristesse.

-Je ne sais pas, Cas', mais il faut que tu t'en ailles, soupira Dean.

Cette phrase sans raison valable fit baisser la tête de l'ancien ange. Sa pire crainte se réalisait alors qu'il était au plus mal. Cette crainte qu'il refusait de voir, elle était là, devant lui, maintenant. Après avoir été abandonné par les anges, c'était au tour de ses protégés de l'abandonner. La vie était injuste. Castiel ne sut quoi dire pour rester. Prier Dean ne servirait sans doute à rien. Il comprenait bien que ce n'était pas entièrement la volonté de son ami, car ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Le chasseur aurait aussi du mal à le quitter. Décidant cependant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Castiel reprit une voix qu'il espéra assurée, et fit part de son point de vue en plongeant ses saphirs dans les émeraudes du blond.

-Dean, tu ne peux pas me demander de partir comme ça. Où est-ce que je pourrais aller, seul, sans aide, ni protection, ni repères ? Je n'ai que des ennemis ici, à part toi et Sam.

-Je sais, Cas', tu sais bien que j'en ai conscience, mais il faut que tu partes. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, s'il te plaît.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de te dire, Dean ? Je...sans toi, sans Sam, que me reste-t-il ? Je ne suis qu'un ange, et ma famille veut me tuer. Maintenant, même les faucheuses veulent me tuer aussi, et je n'ai même pas envie d'évoquer les démons...

-Cas', je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il faut te faire à l'idée de t'en aller, tu sais ? commença Dean, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à laisser Castiel être aussi démuni.

Il avait raison, il n'était qu'un ange parmi des milliers qui voulaient sa peau. S'il restait seul, il ne vivrait sans doute pas longtemps. Un mois ou deux, avec un peu de chance. Mais c'était soit lui, soit Sam, et Sam comptait le plus au monde aux yeux du chasseur. Même si Castiel était aussi un être important pour lui. Son meilleur ami, son confident à certains moments, son calvaire à d'autres...il n'osa cependant pas penser à ses manipulations sur Castiel. Ca ne ferait que le faire culpabiliser davantage.

-Ecoute, Cas', tu fais partie de la famille, ok ? Mais tu peux pas rester ici. On est sur le point de traquer les anges, et tu seras encore plus en danger avec nous, mentit alors le blond, espérant prendre un ton convainquant.

-Mais avec vous, je pourrais me défendre, et vous aider aussi. Je connais les anges, leurs méthodes...

-Et eux te connaissent aussi, rappela Dean, cherchant des arguments de plus pour aider Castiel à accepter la vérité.

-Le seul ange qui me connaissait sous toutes les plumes est mort ! interrompit l'ancien ange.

-Tu l'as vraiment vu mourir ?

-Non, mais je l'ai vu inerte. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre d'elle.

-Mais des autres, si. D'autres anges te cherchent, et ils te connaissent quand même. Ils se souviennent de ce que tu as fais, Cas' !

-Justement, en restant avec toi et Sam, il n'y aura plus de problème ! Dean, je...je n'ai pas l'habitude de prier un humain, mais aujourd'hui je le fais avec toute ma sincérité. Je t'en conjure, Dean, ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai...tout fait pour toi. J'ai sacrifié mes ailes, ma vie, même mon repos éternel pour toi ! pria Castiel, se levant dans l'espoir de convaincre son ami.

Mais la décision de ce dernier resta sans appel. Dean hésitait tellement, mais à chaque fois, les paroles d'Ezekiel lui revenaient en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas, perdre son frère pour un ange qui lui avait causé des soucis, même s'il considérait cet ange comme son frère de cœur qu'il se devait de guider.

-Je suis désolé, Castiel, put-il seulement articuler d'une voix qui ne pouvait pas tromper.

Ce choix le déchirait tout autant qu'il déchirait l'ancien ange. Castiel comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, peu importe les arguments qu'il invoquerait pour essayer de raisonner son ami. Il se faisait une fois de plus abandonner par ceux qui l'avaient guidé.

-Je...je comprends, Dean. J'espère juste qu'avant ma mort, nous pourrons nous revoir et parler ensemble...passer à nouveau des moments ensemble. Prends soin de toi...et de Sam.

-Cas'...tu ne restes pas avec nous, mais on reste en contact, d'accord ? Je vais te donner de l'argent et un portable, comme ça tu pourras vivre, et tu pourras essayer de trouver une vie normale, ok ? Mais quoiqu'il arrive, si tu es en danger et que des anges sont proches de toi, appelle-nous. On ne laissera personne te faire du mal, capische ? essaya de rassurer Dean.

-Oui..., soupira juste le nouvel humain.

-Cas' ! encouragea Dean avec un léger sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Oui, capische...

-Tu verras, tu te feras à cette vie domestique. Je le sais. Tu dois en profiter, Cas'...et ton repos éternel, tu te le mets où je pense jusqu'à tes...jusqu'aux 90 ans de ton véhicule, vu que tu es plus vieux que lui...ahem !

Castiel se contenta d'hocher la tête, mais il n'avait même plus envie de sortir voir les abeilles, de manger des hamburgers, de voir le monde. Il ne voulait que sa famille. N'importe laquelle, les anges ou les Winchester. Ses deux familles, ça aurait été mieux, mais il ne pouvait en avoir aucune. Mais il ne songea pas à retrouver son repos éternel, celui qu'April, dans son _infini bonté macabre_, lui avait donné. Non, il se battrait pour profiter de sa dernière chance. Car même s'il n'était désormais qu'un humain, une partie de lui s'accrochait encore à ses origines. Castiel l'ange, même sans repères, finirait par retrouver son chemin. Il avait la foi. N'était-ce pas le chemin que lui avait suggéré cette femme dans l'église ? N'était-ce pas le chemin que lui suggérait Dean en ce moment même ?

* * *

**Je suis consciente de ne pas totalement respecter le canon, j'ai pris quelques libertés au niveau du scénario, mais...trouvez-vous que je m'en sors quand même?**


End file.
